The Real Street
by Heavy Distance
Summary: In this story we take off from the final episode of kaze no stigma epispde 24. This story revolves around Ayano and Kazuma and how they deal with their feelings for one another while trouble tries to consume the two. With Bernhardt back in the scene what will happen? Will the two endure? Or will their affection be crushed? Read and find out. :) Update previous chaps also.
1. Chapter 1

~Well I don't own even a fraction of Kaze No Stigma~ Nothing

* * *

**The End**

~**AYANO**~

Kazuma! you know i'm going to get you, you idiot. So he thinks he can just smack my ass like i'm another one of his sluts? Well he's got another thing coming. I just continue firing at him. I am never going to forgive you.

~**KAZUMA~**

You know Ayano we could just talk this out I say as I continue running from the enraged Ayano. "Shut up you BAKA!" Well damn, that got me nowhere I should have known she would disagree with me, she never listens to reason after all. So I do the most logical action...Keep running. As I look back I see Ayano jump into the air smiling. "You're gonna get it this time Kazuma" she says as she launches an abnormal size fireball at me. Shit, I think to myself and quickly put up a gigantic shield.

~**AYANO**~

I got him for sure that time...pant...pant. "You almost got me." What? After he says that he picks me up bridal style. "Kazuma put me down right now"(Squirming). "And why should I do that?" "Because I said so". "Yeah that not convincing me he says". Then in an instant we shoot up into the air. While he continues to soar up I look directly at his face. "God he's handsome" I think to myself. Kazuma. Kazuma. Kazuma. I start to say his name in my head. Why the hell is his name in my head like this. "I take it you're thinking about me again?" "No I am not". "Then why are you blushing." " Just shut up and let me go." "Alright your funeral kid."

~**K****AZUMA**

After I say that I instantly let go of her legs and from that she frantically grabs onto me. A hug i'd say "Why did you do that?" "You said to let you go so." "That's what I did." "Shut up stupid Kazuma." "Anyway I see you like hugging me now kid." "No I do not I have to hug you unless i'll die." "Oh so you can't live without my hugs?" "Ugh just put me back on the earth I hate being up here with you." "smiling I begin. "Alright"" As we descend back down to the ground...

~**ON THE GROUND**~  
~**AYANO**~

As soon as we descend I begin to walk away from Kazuma but in an instant he grabs my wrist. "What?" I say aggravated. "You know Ayano you have a pretty nice ass for a 17 year old." He says and once again smacks my butt. But a little harder than the last. At that moment I feel heat rise to my cheeks.

~**KAZUMA**~

As I look at her she looks so angry. "Kazuma!" And it starts all over again.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW- How did you guys like it?**

**PM me if you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up and posted**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

** Insight**

**Ayano**

After the day we defeated beliel it's been very quiet it was about a month ago I believe. And me and Kazuma haven't been going on many missions as before. But he is still around and still teasing me like a jerk. Well today the day was basically over and kazuma had left from what i'd heard. After me chasing him around all day from being a common jerk he finally got tired and surrendered and promised to take me anywhere I wanted if I stopped attacking him. So I did. And then after awhile he just up and left. Of course he didn't say much of a goodbye to me. But if you count one where he says it to everyone at the same time. then I guess he did. He and I had been through a lot at first I hated him... But now I can't lie to myself. I love kazuma yagami. But his feelings for me? Well who knows. But I know that everything doesn't stay happy. I won't always be the Kannagi princess. I'll graduate high school meet new people and go on with my life. Things will change.

**Kazuma**  
~**In Bed Room**~

I swear this fatigue is killing me. Damn Bernhardt to hell. that man is a constant headache... Killing him would be nice and anyone else who gets in my way...That's going to have to wait. I'll deal with that when the time comes. Right now sleep is my number one priority. Having to deal with the most powerful demon I've heard of a month ago. Then Ayano. (breath) Ayano somehow her name always finds a way to infiltrate my mind. And Tsui lings name is slowly fading. Yes, I love Tsui ling and I believe I always will...But Ayano. I love her and my love for her is slowly eclipsing Tsui lings. Someone who I must let go of but who I will never forget. But hell Kazuma things will change you probably will leave this city and go on to per sue a different life. Things will change Kazuma...Could be bad could be good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heavy Distance (Mike is my real name) Back with chapter three of The Real Street**

**...For some reason I want a sandwich...**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kaze no Stigma... about to make a sandwich -.-**

**Mission 1**

* * *

**~Ayano~**

"Ayano, Ayano,?" "Mmm what, what." "Ayano get up." As I turn around and open my eyes. A blond hair boy is standing over me. "What do you want Ren?" "Uncle Jugo said that he wants to see you." "What does he know what time it is?" "Ugh tell him i'm coming." "Okay" Ren says while rubbing his eyes, then he walks out of the door. "Oh and he said get dressed."

**~_KAZUMA_~**

~Buzz Buzz~ "Ugh what the hell is that sound I say as I sit up in my bed." "Really?" "Who the hell calls a guys house at 2:45 in the morning?" "I should have turned the damn thing off when I had the chance." Getting up and out of my bed I walk over to my dresser. "heh" "it's better than my building getting severed in half i'll say." "Anyway." "What do they want from me now?" Looking down to my phone the name Jugo Kannagi is placed upon my phone. "And since when did I have Jugo's number?"... "Ren"-Buzz-Buzz.

Picking it up I say Hello #Phone Call#

"Ah, Kazuma nice to hear your voice."

"yeah same here.."

"Well anyway kazuma I know it is late but could you meet me in my meeting room?.."

"...Sure i'll be there as soon as I can."

"I do thank you dearly for your help Kazuma I will be awaiting your arrival."

"No problem."

~hang up~ Throwing on my usual set I head outside of my room and down to the lobby bypassing the elevator to conserve time whereas i could just float through the stair intervals. "I see the lobby is always litten up"...

While walking towards the doors I notice that it is raining. "Man why did I leave my umbrella?" I ask myself as I step outside into the rain.

~**_AYANO_**~

"Ayano!"

Hold on i'm coming!

After getting dressed I walk out of my room and into the hallway while closing my door in the process.

**Kazuma** ~**In The Meeting Room**~

"Jugo we've been waiting here for a while now why not just let me go alone"-"Dad please tell me this is important" says Ayano.

"Took you long enough Princess."

"I'm not up for your nonchalante attitude right now so just shut up." "And you don't want to be mean to someone who could make you bankrupt in one night"

Damn she isn't gonna let that one go I say to myself.

Since you two are here I would like to ask of you two an urjent request.

"And would you be so kind as to enlighten us?" I respond.

" I would ask some members of the branch family but they probably wouldn't suit the task of staying alive." "But for you two i'm sure this Demon would be a better chance." "Dad you said demon instead of yohma." "I know they're kind of the same and all but." "He meant what he said Ayano." "Had it not been for this fatigue I would have sensed it and killed it by now."

"So I see your out of it too eh."

"Yeah I am..."

...So where is it? Ayano asks.

...the heavens...

* * *

**Well umm I got my sandwich so... How'd you like the chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN KAZE NO STIGMA...** **NOT AT ALL**

** Up and Out**

* * *

~**AYANO**~

"So we have to fight something from almagest?"

"Jugo what the hell, you want us to fight that thing and actually come back alive?"

"Why not bring Genma with us we could sure need the help"

"I wounder what the Devil is doing now? says kazuma

"Kazuma I know that you two aren't at your full strength yet but you two are the only ones I have"

" But if you need assistance I could inform Ren."

"Are you out of your damn mind?"

"My brother isn't doing or going anywhere". He says and walks out.

After he leaves I just stand there not knowing what to do. Weather to stand there or go to kazuma. But in the end. I walked out just as he did without a word. Outside the meeting room I see Kazuma walking down the hall.

"Kazuma!"... "Kazuma" the second call a little more desperate.

But I guess the desperate me is what he wants to hear. Seeing that he turned around to it. So i kept walking towards him. Then standing right in front of him I open my mouth to speak, whereas nothing comes out.

"Sorry..." He says

"Kazuma why do you have to be so disrespectful..." "I know you hate the family for what we did to you, and they might hate you too..." "But Ren cares about you"..."And I"..."I..."

After I say that he lightly moves us against the wall. With a serious face... He then starts to smile "And you want?" "Ayano." I knew my face was flushed from here on. He then cups my cheeks..."You make things so much harder" He says still smiling.

He then kisses me.

While he kisses me he didn't do the things I thought he would like touch me...in those places.

After another few seconds of us kissing Kazuma breaks it smiling and puts his arm around me. Mesmerizaed by his kiss I just stand there.

"You ready to go Ayano?"...

"Ayano?"

"Shut up" I respond and begin to walk towards the doors without him."

"Ayano you do know i'm not going to stop teasing you."

"Yeah I kinda figured that someone like you could never stop being a jerk I responded, as we walked out of the house and into the rainy night."

~**KAZUMA**~

"Using my wind I appear behind her and whisper. "I can be more than a jerk" I respond as I untie the knot on her sweatpants and cup her left cheek. She then quickly ties it up again.

"No Kazuma!"

I then laugh a little looking straight ahead, while Ayano glares at me with my arm still around her, as we continue walking down the Kannagi bridge.

* * *

**Don't really know how many chapters i'm going to do for this story but...**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

**Impact**

* * *

~Ayano~

I think we've been flying and looking around for about 30 mins but still nothing is in sight. And now we are in the outskirts of the city.

"Kazuma what do you know about Almagest?" "Well um you know they go by The Order Of Magical Arts." "And the people who ruined my life apart from the kannagi's."

"Sorry."

"Your saying sorry like it isn't your family too."

"That's where you're confused Ayano they aren't."

"But Kazuma "-"Anyway we already had a meeting with their leader Bernhardt Rhodes." "He's like a modern day Merlin." "How many spells he knows are unknown." "Well at least to my knowledge." "Also in a strange way I do-no I don't thank them, me having these powers are just karma I guess..."(Silence)...

"Look heavenward-two o'clock."

As I look I see an average black wolf sized like creature with pitch black wings and horns coming down from the skies. Wings were about six inches i'd say and on it's head the word "Hell."

"So What do we do? "

"Run analysis one"

"First, the damn thing has wings and it's a wind user so wind attacks will do nothing at all to it so we'll use our heavy artillery."

"What's that?"

"Are you that dumb princess?" "It's you."

" I should have got ren when I had the Chance."

"Who are you talking to?"

"You can scold me all you want when we get back but right now isn't the time."

Responding to my statement she begins to pout. She's even cuter when she does that.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Okay Ayano first you'll rush in with your regular fire attacks with enraiha." "And if you do damage, even a little you keep at it alright." "And since it also has wind powers i'll make a shield for you in every collision and attack it throws." "Which will cancel his attack out while you go in and counter attack."

Analysis two: "Your regular fire doesn't work. So you kick it up thus you use the crimson flame."

"Please tell me you can do it."

"Sorry but I can't it just happens sometimes when i'm in a serious problem."

"Lets just hope it happens."

Analysis Three: "Contracter me stands by and I influence the azure flame or  
the gods fire on your sword"..."And while you do that i'll do  
something new." "And Ayano remember it can do all the basic things I can't do." "You got that?"

"Crystal." I respond

"Then lets get started."

3rd Person

"Enraiha come forth!"

Running over to the monster ayano leaps into the air with enraiha in hand. But just as ayano is about to hit the wolf shifts over to the left as if it didn't move at all leaving an afterimage of itself. And ayano dumbfounded as it tackles her right back in the direction she came from and right into Kazuma. Who uses his wind power to cushion the impact to a degree where it's like a normal embrace.

"Ayano you should have know it would dodge it." "It can do half the things I can."

"So you can move that fast?" Ayano states in awe.

"Yes."

"That's just not possible you're still a human and a human can't do that."

"I'm afraid your logic is wrong."

"Moreover Ayano you're too tired just sit this one out."

"But I can help"-"Ayano i'm doing it alone do you hear me?"

..."Yes." Ayano responds and dismisses Enraiha.

Kazuma then sends a blade of wind towards the beast.

"you know in hindsight I do need your help Ayano."

"What mister powerful? (Activates Enraiha again)

"I need you to send fireballs at the beast whenever you the chance and when you have a clear shot come through with enraiha.

"Got that?" Yeah, yeah" says Ayano.

Kazuma then begins to act. Moving upward in zigzags with a width of a couple feet and having speed just as the wolf did. With speed the eyes can't catch until he is right in front of the wolf. And then he Swings his right arm upward uppercutting the enemy sending it feet into the air. And follows up but swinging it's arm horizontally in the direction of the beast unleashing a violent blade of wind as Ayano sends a fireball.

"Okay only my physical attacks will work that secondary attack did nothing at all Kazuma says" Keep em comin' Ayano" says Kazuma. and more fireballs come. "So fire attacks work and mine don't huh?" "i'm not cryin' about it." He says with his eyes closed."

Responding to the attacks the beast descends back to the ground and roars sending tornado like winds towards Kazuma.

"It won't work Kazuma says with his hands in his pockets unmoved, face looking downward at his shoes eyes closed." Kazuma then opens his eyes looking at his shoe. He then smiles a little. "I have some nice shoes." He says to himself...

Noticing that it's attack is nullified the beast stops it's loud roar. "Ayano" I'm on it says Ayano as she rushes over to the beast and swings her sword. Hitting its face it is sharply turned to the left. Retaliating it tries to tackle Ayano again. Too slow for the second time Kazuma puts his hand up in Ayano's direction materializing a sheild. And afterward he punches it once more. He then looks at his fist feeling a slight effects I guess he thinks to himself." Kazuma and Ayano then jump back while Ayano again launches fireballs at the enemy breathing heavy. Kazuma then looks over to Ayano. "She's getting more tired." The beast then runs up to Kazuma tackling him with it's head. Kazuma blocking the attack with both his forearms and fists and falls to one knee on impact. Looking at his right forearm finds it embedded with tiny burns.

"Shit" Kazuma says.

Following up from it's attack and dodging Ayano's attack the beast performs three lightning fast backflips and runs up to Kazuma again. But this time instead of using his arms to block he used a wind barrier. Deeming the barrier weak to beast continues on with its attack with the intent to infiltrate it. Bumping into the shield the Beast collapses to the floor but quickly gets back up. But not before Kazuma hits it once more in the face. But also not without the consequence of a burning fist.

"Damn this hurts"

Kazuma says between grunts. Slowly Recovering from Kazuma's attack the monster jumps to Kazuma's far left. "Ayano" "I know" she says throwing fire from he palm to the beast. "Damn she's really tired she can't even use Enraiha anymore."Then like always kazuma follows it as the beast puts up a shield. Throwing a powerful wind blade kazuma breaks the shield and turns invisible by the way of the wind. As they begin to clash with each other going from left to right surpassing where Kazuma was previously standing.

"Why did I ever think I could beat him says Ayano." "And he isn't even in his contractor state."

"Because your head strong."

Kazuma says looking down at the beast lying on the ground before him. Kazuma then reaches down to the Enemy but before he could grip it, it once again jumped up to kazuma in a bit to bite his neck. But fatally fail as kazuma sidesteps the attack while gripping it's neck and tosses it into the air. And follows up by soaring up above the wolf and elbowing it sending it crashing down to the surface. Kazuma coming down to the surface first places his knee out as the beast falls onto making a hurt puppy squeak that makes kazuma tightly close his eyes and looks away.

"Sorry"

kazuma says as he intertwined his fingers and axe handles it making backflip horizontally yards away landing on its sides and leaving blood all over his hands. I'll make it quick for kazuma says as he makes a line of wind that ends at the beasts head which latter turns into lightning making endless cracking sounds.

"Kazuma do we have to kill it?"

"I know how you feel Ayano but where else could we put it?"

"I don't know."

"Ayano I don't want to kill it but I have to it's not even supposed to be  
alive."

"Kazuma don't make it hurt."

"That thing wasn't that bad as I thought" "...So much for Almagests very own Archfiend" Kazuma says as he snaps his finger igniting the lightning on the beasts head, sending a large line of lightning into the sky.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6~ Us~**

**First time I wrote a fighting scene...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Us**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

~**KAZUMA**~

~Main street~  
"We're about halfway there." "Kazuma i'm hungry and i'm tired" "You're tired?" You didn't do a thing" "Because you didn't let me, and you promised me" "Always whining." "Where do you want to go?" "I doubt any things open" "I don't know anywhere." "I'll get you room service at my suite, just wait we'll be there in a minute its only around the corner. "I'm not going home with you." "You will if you want to eat." After I say that she begins to pout. "You'r pouting isn't hurting me." " Shut up."

~**AYANO**~

Once we get into Kazuma's suite I look in amazement as he throws his phone and wallet at his crystal table. "What are you so surprised at you've been here before." "I'm not i'm just amazed that someone as awful as you gets to live in a place like this." "Yeah you're right" he says confused while looking around his suite. "I am pretty awful" he says and throws me a phone. "What's this for?" "You said you were hungry so order room service." "The number is 35. " Dialing 35 I put the phone to my ear. "I'm going to bed" he says and walks towards his room. "But Kazuma?" "huh" he says in response. "Aren't you going to eat with me?" "Na i'm going to bed, wake me up when you're ready to go." "Kazuma." he then waves his hand and goes into his room. After ordering my food which took about five minutes I get aggravated. "Is really going to ignore me?" I then get up and walk into his room to see him in bed with the covers over him. Removing them I see him shirtless with sweats on, but still asleep I think. Then the heat begins to rise on my cheeks." I then shake my head and yell. "Kazuma!" pulling my wrist he sends me crashing into his bed as he climbs over me while holding my left wrist up to my head. "What Ayano?" With heated checks I begin"I-I w-wanted you to e..at with me..." "And you had to yell at me to say that?" he says in his normal tone. Kazuma get the hell off of me right now!" After I say this he smiles at me. "You look cute when you blush." Then he giggles a bit..." Kazuma get off of me!" Moving strands of hair out of my face he looks at me as I stare right back... "A..re you going to kiss me I say shyly?" "Do you want me to?..." "Stupid Kazuma." I respond as I push him aside but not before he pulls me back and kisses me.

~**KAZUMA~**

While we kissed she kept pushing me back but at the same time she responded to my kiss. But then after a couple of seconds she gave in.

~**AYANO~**

While we kissed he grabs my thigh with his free hand and began massaging it which made me slightly open my mouth in surprise. And when I did he slipped his tongue into my mouth exploring it and going farther in with each passing second. His tongue mine made making me moan lightly. *Knock Knock* Then he breaks the kiss as we looked straight at each other breathlessly. (heavy breathing). *swallow.* "Kazuma..You idiot, why did you kiss me?" "Did you like it?" he says smiling. *Knock, knock. I then walk out, unable to put up with him any longer... Opening the door I find a man who looks about 20 with a table full of food blushing. "Thank you sir" Kazuma says from behind me as the guy pushes the food in and leaves. "Kazuma you didn't have to say anything to him." "What all I said was thank you." "Why do I deal with this?" I don't know, you tell me?" "Kazuma."... "Just shut up" I say and close the door slowly to wave at the poor guy.  
~Kazuma~  
While ayano is waving to the guy I take it upon myself to start eating by myself. "Really Kazuma you're going to start eating without me?" She says taking a note of the pizza slice in my hand and cookie in my mouth. "Such a dog?"

~**AYANO~**  
~**LATER**~

During the past few hours Kazuma and I have been basicly arguing. And now we are in his bedroom. "Kazuma can you take me home now?" "Na"..."Well why not!?" "Because tonight you're sleeping with me he says as he once again pulls me into his bed and into a tight embrace. "I don't want to sleep with you!" I say pushing him away from me. "Your too loud, just sleep" "No!"..."Kazuma can you please let me go" I say while looking straight at him with irritation . Right after I say that he slowly lets go with his eyes still peacefully closed as I move over to my far right. Being as far away from Kazuma as I could, until sleep takes over.

* * *

**Woo i'm getting tired. Alright i'm going to sleep -.-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapetr 7- Together**

**Disclaimer I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

~**KAZUMA**

~**Sleeping**~

"What the hell is this on my chest." I say and open my eyes. And when I do I see Ayano lying right next to me with her head on my chest, the opposite part of the bed empty. And her red hair cascade down the bed as far as it is allotted. " Damn she's cute."..."Might as well make this fun for myself." After I say this I quickly get up and practically hover over Ayano. My body on top of hers lightly I begin kissing her neck. As I kiss her she begins to slowly wake up. "Kazuma!" "Yes?" "Get off of me right now!" She says blushing from anger and embarrassment.

**AYANO**

Kazuma then begins. "Ah,ah,ah." "Kazuma didn't do anything this time." "Take a look Princess we're both on my side." "And whats on my side is mine, you got that he says?" "I am not yours!" "Why so loud Ayano?" "Because your making me angry." "Anyway i'm not going to let you go unless you give me the proper answer." "Do you understand?"..."Yes." I respond. His emotionless stare then turns into a warm smile. How can he change his emotions so fast I think to myself. That's better he says and begins to kiss my neck once more. "Kazmua?"..."Please stop" I say trying to hold back my own moans. "I told you before that i'm selfish didn't I?" He says and cups my cheeks looking straight into my eyes. At this action heat begins to rise upon my cheeks. Kazuma then smiles. "But your still seventeen..."... "Seventeen is just as good as twenty-two." I respond."

**KAZUMA**

As I look down at Ayano she looks angry point blank but is still blushing. Why are you so mad kid?" "Because i'm about to ask you something." "What might that be?" "This goes against everything I am." "And granting it to you makes me sick." "...Stupid kazuma, just kiss me...Do what you want." "Excuse me I say surprised at her response." You always reguard me as a kid." Showing you what I can do will show you that i'm not." "I'm giving you permission to kiss me." Ayano says once more.

**AYANO**

"I'm giving you permission to fondle me."... After I say this Kazuma slowly grabs my wrist and puts my arms around his neck. As his left hand sinks down my body and down to my right thigh. Once his hand gets there he lifts it up and slithers in between my legs making me open my legs a little wider. After this he again looks into my eyes. Still angry I turn away from his gaze. Kazuma then turns my face to look at him...And then he kisses me. Wanting access into my mouth I grant it to him. Letting his tongue explore my mouth I lightly moan. While we kiss he began massaging my inner thigh, then growing tired of it he lurches both my legs around his waist... With his body grinding against mine he unties my sweatpants knot. Which makes me brake the kiss and look at him shyly.

**KAZUMA**

Looking back at Ayano I can see it in her eyes that she is not ready. She's too unsure. And I won't rush her on something like this. When it's time it'll happen. And if it isn't meant to it won't. But right now isn't the time. I then kiss her forehead and pull away from her. "Whats today Saturday?" I ask her "Come on I gotta take you home." "I know you want to go." I say with my face centimeters away from hers. She then pushes my face aside and gets up." Yeah whatever." She responds with a slight smile on her face... I then start to think I missed that smile.

* * *

**Done and Done**


	8. Chapter 8

~AS YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW I DON'T OWN KAZE NO STIGMA~

TO MY READERS I AM IMMENSELY SORRY FOR MY LONG HIATUS IN POSTING THIS CHAPTER. THIS ISN'T REALLY MUCH OF AN EXCUSE BUT MY MIND HAS JUST BEEN IN OTHER PLACES. AND I JUST LOST THE TIME. BUT NOW I'M BACK LIKE I USED TO AND THIS STORY HAS MY FULL AND IF YOU CAN PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS A LOT AND HELPS ME WRITE BETTER. EVEN THE BAD REVIEWS

**I don't know why this is all in cap's**

* * *

**~KAZUMA~**

"Kazuma I need a toothbrush" she says her hand on her hip and looking out of the window. "Yeah try saying excuse me Kazuma do you have an extra toothbrush?" Immediately after I say this she turns around. "Yeah I rather not" she says her face inches from mine. "Now where is the toothbrush Kazuma?" I then smile and point to the nightstand on the other side of the room. "Thank-you." "And get that smile of your face" she says and pushes my shoulder. But before she walks away I grab her arm sending her onto my lap. "Kazuma?" she says sounding nervous my hand still around her wrist I whisper."strike one Princess." "Shut up." she responds and gets up but not without pushing me again. "pervert."

**~AYANO~**

"Kazuma hurry up I have to get home and take a shower too idiot." "Yeah,yeah" he says and walks out of his room. "I think that was the shortest shower I ever took." he says and runs his hands through his hair. "Come on already" I respond. Pulling his jacket and shirt as I intend to take a step. But before I can even open the door two inches. He slams it shut and turned me around. "Ugh" I mutter surprised by his action as he then moves us against the wall his body grinding against mine again. His face in my neck as he whispers "Strike two princess." "Kazuma get off of me right now!" "I told you one too many times I don't take pleasure in you shouting at me." "So"..."Ask me a little nicer." He says as he ever so lightly rubs his fingers up my thigh lifting my sweats up a little...

"Kazuma?" I mutter as I look down at his hand fondling my thigh. I then look back up to him. "C-Can you please stop doing this?" "You're making me feel weird." He then draws his head out of my neck, and looks at me smiling as I stared back at him blushing uncontrollably (Ayano is the one blushing).

**~KAZUMA~**

Smiling at her I begin "You don't feel weird Ayano, your horny."After I say this she begins to blush even harder. But this time from both embarrassment and anger. Then she throws a punch which I stop by grabbing her wrist and pinning her wrist against the door, my hand still around her wrist also. "you're too slow princess." "And you tried to hit me why?" "Because I never gave you permission to kiss or touch me anywhere, and yet you continue to touch and kiss me."

**~Ayano~**

After I state this his uncaring expression turns into a smile. "That's too bad, because I don't follow rules." Well Mr. Yagami you're going to follow these!"...And then I was stopped by his lips... The position he had me in, his hand cupping my cheek and his other pinning my wrist with his hand around it, me against the wall with his body against mine... He's making me want, and it's working. Then emotion takes over as I reach out my hand to grab his wrist. But not with any force or anything... But just to touch him. As we kissed all I thought about was him. His tongue matching every move and contour mine made and with each passing second he went deeper into my mouth. Even more heat rising to my cheeks I obey the consequences of my feelings towards Kazuma. And have no intentions to hide the inevitable blush...Right now, for some reason I don't want to fight with Kazuma, not about this. Ayano you want Kazuma ...badly... But I could never tell him that...he would tease me like always..."Kazuma Why did you kiss me you?" "I said you couldn't" Unresponsive he just looked at me with his smile. Then kissed me again. It's like he knew exactly how I felt about him. He could strum me perfectly like a guitar. And get the best results. As he kissed me my chest heaved up and down... Until once more emotion took over and I gripped his jacket with both my hands pulling him closer... Goodness I know he's going to tease me about this...Ayano why are you doing this to yourself...This is all Kazuma's fault!

**~KAZUMA~**

**This is going to be fun...**

* * *

CHAPTER 9 WON'T BE MUCH OF A WAIT.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, i'm very sorry for not updating for so long**

**But, as you can see chapter 9 is here so...Yeah read it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

**Mistakes**

**Ayano**

...Breaking the kiss I look at Kazuma. "Go ahead I know you're going to tease me so go ahead...he then starts to smile at me then opens the door. Come on princess...He is such a jerk I think to myself as I walk out into the hall.

**Kazuma**

That went better than i thought it would. My building didn't get torched. As we continue walking down the corridor Ayano is walking rather slow. I then take a deep breath. "Do you have to walk so slow?" I say with my usual uncaring tone and look, looking back at her.

**Ayano**

Not answering him I keep walking forward and so does he. "What are you mad at me?" "I think i'm always mad at you stupid." I say looking at him.

**3rd Person** (Idk why tho I just feel like it.)

Kazuma then starts to smile "I might as well make this fun" He thinks to himself and dematerialized into wind then materializes right behind Ayano. He then places both his hands on Ayano's shoulders " "Well can you forgive me Ayano?" Kazuma responds. Ayano then begins to blush. But then turns around and throws a punch at Kazuma which he catches. "If you're mad I can turn your world into complete bliss just like always all you have to do is ask." "No!" "Every second I spend here with you is awful." Says Ayano. Kazuma then lets go of Ayano's fist and holds her face in his hands.

**Kazuma**

Placing my hands on both her cheeks I look into her crimson eyes as she glares at me. Shit she's cute I think as a smile creeps across my face..."I'm sorry Ayano." After I say this she removes my hands from her face and looks directly straight no longer at but as though she is looking through me with anger. Damn she's mad. I think... I then lift her chin up to make her look at me. " I never knew you could look at me without blushing." I say looking at her angered face. And then after moments of me saying this she starts to blush, still sheer anger written across her face.

**Ayano**

He then suddenly places his hand under my chin and lifts it up making me look into his crimson eyes that match mine. " I never knew you could look at me without blushing." Hearing this heat begins to rise on my cheeks. Kazuma then grins again . "Oh there it is he says." In pure frustration and anger I Summon a flame in my hand and thrust my hand towards kazuma knowing he will block it..."Argh".. But to my surprise he doesn't, but drops to his knee. I then fall to my knees with him, his hand on his solar plexus." Kazuma, Kazuma are you okay!?" But to my dismay all I hear are his moans and groans of pain and agony. "Why didn't you block it you idiot!?" Tears then begin to wallow in my eyes as one inevitably falls. He then looks at me and says nothing. "Kazuma!?" "Stop crying stupid girl..." "I'm... I'm crying because of you, you jerk how could you say that?"... "Because I hate seeing you cry"

He then looks at me again and with his left hand wipes a tear from my face. "Stop crying Ayano." After he says this he places his hand on the wall and begins to get up. "Kazuma where are you going?" "You forgot already i'm taking you home." "Kazuma no you are not your hurt." "He then smiles. "So you really do care about me huh?" Hearing him I know that I started to blush once again. "Yes Kazuma I do." He then grins down at me. "I know you do." Looking at him he is still smiling at me and teasing me even though he is injured. More blood than comfortable leaves his blood streaked hand and falls into his tiny puddle of blood.

**Kazuma**

"Ayano come on I respond" She then gets up and walks up to me and grabs my left hand, leading me back to my room. "Ayano what are you doing?" I ask already knowing the response. " We're going back to your room." "We don't need to I'm fine." "No your not." Ayano responds. I then stop walking, noticing this she turns around enraged. "Kazuma stop being such a freaking kid, you're bleeding, i'm not going to let you walk around town a bleeding mess just because of me!" Now if you want to do this the hard way we can." She then places her free arm out and summons Enraiha aiming it right at my chest. Smiling at her I respond "Alright Ayano." She then dismisses Enraiha and continues to lead me to my room...I then look at the back of Ayano's head and smile... I love you Ayano Kannagi. I say in my head.

**Ayano**

Aiming Enraiha at his chest he smiles again. "Okay Ayano..." I then dismiss Enraiha and continue on leading him to his room...Then I tightly close my eyes and reopen them... Ayano you're in love this jerk...This jerk Kazuma Yagami.

* * *

Yeah umm next chapter will be up in about 3 days tops or less.

**See You Then**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yeah um to my readers I said I'd update in two days after I wrote/updated chapter 9 but I didn't so Sorry about that. I'll try to be more accurate next time please forgive me.**

**Anyway chapter 10 is up so umm yeah just read that and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma... I wish I did.**

* * *

**Kazuma**

Following Ayano into my room she lets go of my hand and shuts the door. Then she again puts her hand in mine and leads me into my bedroom. "Ayano." she then stops and turns around looking at me. "Kazuma I do not want to talk about this again." I then smile and hold out me hand again. "It seems I can't object huh?" She then puts her hand in mine as we proceed into my room. Entering she lightly tugs my hand. "What?" "Go lay down stupid." Obeying her I go and lay on my bed. Holding my chest. And holding in the pain...

** Ayano**  
As I watch Kazuma get into the bed I know that he is in pain. I shouldn't have hit him like that... "Do you have a first aid kit or anything?" No I never thought I'd need one." "Well you need one now." "Well Ayano if you didn't hit me I wouldn't need one now would I Ayano." Unresponsive to his statement I just walk out of his room and close the door.  
As I walk into Kazuma's kitchen I can't help but to admire it. "This house is really pretty." I say just looking around. Anyway Ayano. I say in my head getting my head off the topic. "I know this guy has paper towels." I then start to look in the cabinets in his kitchen after I check the table. "Here it is." Closing the cabinet I get a cup from his clean dishes and fill it with hot water, then walk back to Kazuma's room. Entering his room I see Kazuma, playing with his wind, a very tiny tornado as he navigates it around the room The size about two inches. Like a little kid. Though I don't want to this act brings a smile to my face. I then walk over to the bed and stand beside him, but he is still playing with his mini tornado. "Kazuma." After I say this he quickly molds his hand into a fist and the tornado stops spinning then disappears. He then looks over to me with his usual expression. "Do you have a rubber band?" "I think I have some check in the second cabinet of my dresser." He reply's. I then put the hot water and paper towel on the nightstand. Walking over to his dresser I stare at myself in the mirror then at Kazuma. Looking up some more I see another mini tornado commanded by Kazuma. I then shift my eyes back to myself then check his second cabinet of his dresser and pull out one rubber band from the far right corner. Walking back towards the bed I keep looking up at Kazuma's tornado while putting my hair in a ponytail until i'm next to him again. Well next to his bed which he is on... We both then watch his tornado... Like little kids. Then I finally refocus my gaze on Kazuma. "Kazuma." "Ayano" He reply's still navigating his tornado. "Put the tornado away so I can clean you up." "What stopping you, go ahead." Well I can't if you keep playing." Though I say this he dosen't dismiss his wind. Aiming my hand to his tornado I shoot fire at it, the size of the fire a little bigger than the wind. Which will make it eventually disappears. Laying on the bed Kazuma puts his hand down and behind his head smiling, watching his wind slowly die. Then he looks at me with his usual grin. "Ayano you know you can't beat me." *whoosh* A light breeze then engulfs the room exactly after Kazuma finishes his sentence. Then looking back up at the dying tornado, it gets bigger. The size? I'd say the length of a forearm as it devour my flame, then disappears.

**Kazuma**

As Ayano looks up at my wind practically eating her flame then disappears there after. She starts to blush. Probably from the fact that my wind just destroyed her fire then up and disappeared. Hell I don't know it could be something else. "Whatever." She responds and reaches out to my first button.

**Ayano**

"Whatever." I say and reach my hand out to his first button. Hands on his button I feel his broad chest and his heart softly beating as mine intensifies. Then the heat once once again announces itself on my cheeks as I pull back. Noticing this the jerk Kazuma smiles. "Go ahead Ayano it's just a shirt. "I don't want to and i'm sure you can unbutton your own shirt." He then closes his eyes and moves his eyebrows up and then back down upon opening his eyes. "Fair enough." I then watch as he unbuttons his shirt, each one being undone shows even more of his toned body...Completely done he tossing his shirt aside as I keep looking at his body. Six pack, obliques, and a very broad and strong chest."Ayano?" Kazuma says I then shake my head bringing myself back to reality. I Then tear off a couple of paper towels, lay then on top of each other and dip them into the hot water. "You know Ayano you could have gotten one of my towels." "I couldn't find any."I then remove his blood streaked hand and wipe then off... "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be..." "My wind started healing me as soon as I got injured." "Hell sometimes it heals me when I don't even want it to..." "Though this is so it still stings a lot " That must be nice." I then move to his chest a little burn some blood and a little wound. Getting some more paper towels fold them a little I dip them into the warm water. Then clean his wound the best I can. "Kazuma you may not have a first aid kit but I know you have some alcohol." "It's on my dresser to the far left." I then halt my actions and go get the alcohol, then walk back to him. Opening the alcohol I get some more paper towel and hold it on top of the alcohol and turn it upside down on three different parts of it. Then I begin to thoroughly clean his wound..."Did This hurt...?" "Na I got used to getting burned when I was a kid." So this I can Handle." I then finish cleaning and close the alcohol tightly leaving it on the night stand and throw the used paper towel away. Then I finally walk to the door and open it...Though I don't want to I drive myself to say it anyway as I turn around and look at Kazuma staring at the ceiling about to go to sleep I guess. "Get better Kazuma" I say and shift my gaze to the floor as I open the door more proceeding out. But hearing the whisper of wind and feel a hand on mine gently stopping me from opening the door, unless I use force...But I don't. I then look up to a grinning Kazuma. "You know I will." He says replying to my statement before. Then hands are placed on my checks.

**Kazuma**

"You know I will." I then cup both of her cheeks which makes her look at my hand on her cheek then back to me with a worried blush and a beautiful and wondering gaze which only Ayano Kannagi can do. Only my Ayano Kannagi can do. Still looking at me confused and blushing I move my face closer to hers about an inch apart about to kiss her as her eyes close. "Oh yeah I don't have permission." I say and pull back and Ayano opens her eyes again.

**Ayano**

His hands on my cheeks I look into his amber eyes as he gives me such a sweet smile he never gave me before. He then moves his face closer to mine as I close my eyes preparing for his kiss. "Oh yeah I need permission don't I?" After he says I open my eyes as he draws his face back...Hearing his I smile to myself looking past him out the window. I then place my hands on his naked shoulders and access my toes to get to his height. Following my lead he grins again and places his hands around my waist. I then look into his eyes. I then take a deep breath through my nose and slowly exhale through my nose . Alright Ayano just kiss him I say in my head..Then I close my eyes my face an inch from his then I press my lips against his passionately... I then slowly fall back to my feet and open the door...

**Kazuma**

As she proceed out. "I'll see you later Ayano." "Please don't" She says looking at little irritated I don't know why. But I do know she's happy somewhere inside herself. She's just not showing me. Then she walks out and closes the door...Then with my wind I hear her open the front door and lock it while she walks out. "Her Ayano Kannagi."

* * *

**Kazuma  
About 30 minutes later**

(3rd person)

*Buzz, Buzz*  
"And who might this be." I then pick up my phone and answer.  
"Hello?"  
"Yes is this mister Kazuma Yagami."  
"Why yes it is and you are?"  
"Oh please forgive me Mr. Yagami, my name is Hiroshi Kenzo. And i'm calling because I have a job for you."  
"Yeah a lot of people have jobs for me. I just go to the highest bidder, so how much are we talking?"  
"I am well aware of your prices and am willing to pay you 20,000 Yen."  
A smile then rises across Kazuma's face. "Now were talkin'" Kazuma responds.  
"So where do you want to meet- "Kazuma." Kazuma looking at the person entering his room losses focus. "I'll talk to you later Mr. Kenzo." Kazuma says and hanging up his phone, slowly removing his phone from his ear... "Are you not going to speak to your friend Kazuma?..." Anger whiten across Kazuma's face as he clenches his fist.

"Bernhardt what the hell do you want?"

* * *

**Well Damn I wonder what will happen next +.+ Oh never mind already know cause i'm the writer. **

**=.=**

**Thanks for reading and Review Please**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well yea as you can see i'm back once again like always :) Yea so um...Read this and tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

**Chapter 11~No More~**

**3rd Person**

"Bernhardt what the hell do you want?" Kazuma states unbelievable anger on his face, with both his fist clenched.  
"Is that really how you talk to a friend?" Bernhardt says standing in the doorway yonder.  
"You got something wrong Bernhardt we're not friends." "Say as you please Kazuma, Bu-" "Oh I plan to." Kazuma respond cutting him off. "Is that so?" Bernhardt responds. Hearing this Kazuma clenches his fist even  
tighter. "Since this subject is angering you my friend let us move to a different one?" "Your new redhead Lover the Kannagi?" "Did you touch Ayano...?" Hearing the response from Kazuma's lips a smile presents itself on  
Bernhardt's lips. "I don't know Kazuma did I touch her?" "Did I not?" "Or will I?" Kazuma then again opens his phone and goes into contacts then frantically types in the letter "A" as then name Ayano appears with a combination of numbers. Pressing call Kazuma quickly places his phone to his ear listening quietly to every single ring, looking directly at the ground seeming oblivious to the man before him...*ring*...#ring#- "Hello..."  
Hearing the voice of Ayano Kazuma is briefly overwhelmed with joy. "Ayano this is Kazuma are you Okay?" "Yes why would I not." And how in the world did you get my number!?"  
"Ayano get home FAST and stay with my dad or yours do you hear me!?"  
"Kazuma why are you yelling at me!? What did I do to you!?"  
"Ayano could you for once in your life listen to me?!, I said go home and find Jugo or Genma and when I say this I mean right now!"  
"Kazuma stop yel-!"  
"Kazuma nothing!" He says cutting her off. "I need you safe Ayano can you please listen to me and go home!" "Call me when you get there." He then snaps his phone closed.

After his conversation with Ayano Kazuma clenches his stomach from the pain of his own shouting. "Kazuma my friend the raw emotion that was just on your face was as none other..." "Only a few tones away from  
when we killed Tsui Ling right before your eyes." "So this is why you continue to cause people pain? This is why you killed Tsui Ling? Just to see their reaction the drama that unfolds in our lives Bernhardt?  
"Why yes Kazuma you have it exactly right Except for one thing..." "We killed Tsui Ling for two reasons the only reason you need to know is that we killed her to make you suffer."  
"Well if that's the case Bernhardt why don't you just cause me more emotion and pain, try to kill me right now i'm sure that will make you happy."  
"Yes my friend it probably would and it probably could not. " You see Kazuma I never fight an already downed opponent" He says and points to kazuma's injured stomach. "But Kazuma if I were to kill you right now  
where is the drama?" "Where is the emotion in killing you with none of your loved ones here to watch you?" "What fun will it be without and audience to watch their beloved Kazuma Die...?" "Bernhardt I want you to  
cling to this, cling to this drama in this room when I say, I will kill you, look at the raw emotion and anguish on my face once more and believe on it bernhardt." "I will, no I promise with all my heart that I will kill you  
Bernhardt." "Well if you feel that strongly of it my Kazuma make it happen." "I'll be waiting when you do." "But I'm a busy man and I really must be leaving, and don't worry I have no intentions of hurting you or anyone  
you care about." Bernhardt then smiles again. "well at least not now." After those last words Bernhardt begins to fade into nothing..."DAMN YOU BERNHARDT"..."DAMN YOU TO HELL!"

Kazuma after about 3 minutes of Bernhardt's leave he is sitting on his bed thinking. "Bernhardt I will kill you." He says to himself. "And that's a Promise." There after wind spirits begin to surround Kazuma as they usually  
do when he summons them. Emanating blue light which also gleam on mostly every thing near him. Healing him from beginning to end...Now Kazuma is back as good as new.

Kazuma opening his closet throws on something similar to his usual set of his black shirt, jacket, and navy blue pants. Except with a black jean jacket, black pants, and a very dark navy blue button down as he proceeds out  
of his room then out of his room with a serious face no emotion at all but the emotion of anger.

Exiting his building Kazuma takes off into the sky uncaring an ignorant of his surroundings. While flying though his phone begins to ring in his pocket. Noticing this he descends on a rooftop and opens his phone.  
*hello Ayano* Kazuma says no care or emotion in his voice.  
"Kazuma i'm home now so can you tell me why you we'er being such a jerk and yelling at me before. Or was it just the regular you?" "I'll tell you when I get there i'm halfway there so just wait."  
"Kazuma why can't you just tell me right now?!"  
"Ayano I don't feel like dealing with this right now just stay where you are, i'll be there." Hanging up Kazuma begins flying again to the Kannagi Residence.

~With Ayano~  
Enraged I wait for Kazuma to answer me.  
"Ayano I do not feel like dealing with this right now, just stay where you are." Kazuma responds his voice cold as ice...Kazuma are you."- "Did he just hang up on me while I was trying to speak to him?" I then close my own  
phone. "He is so going to get it when I see him." And he better explain this stupid behavior..."  
"I take it my idiot son is active again?" Genma says sitting in the chair next to Ayano. Legs Crossed as well as his arms.  
"Yes, he is."  
"But yet your in love with him."  
"Me...? With all do respect Cousin Genma I am n-not in love with Kazuma." Unresponsive Genma just closes his eyes and wait as his niece looks at him...Then silence... Until Kazuma enters the room.  
"Kazuma about time you came and you need to explain yourself." Kazuma then walks over to Ayano placing his hands on her shoulders, still with his uncaring expression. "Ayano are you alright, do you feel weird or  
anything?" Kazuma states looking straight into her eyes.  
"Yes I do now that your acting all weird." He then asks again.  
"Did you see anyone suspicious as you were leaving my suite?" A blush then stains Ayano's cheeks.  
"Kazuma!?"  
"Ayano!" Kazuma shouts back.  
"This isn't the time for you to argue with me just answer me."  
"No Kazuma I did not see anyone suspicious when I left." She says just as angry as Kazuma." Kazuma then steps back looking at nothing really still enraged. Through all this Genma's eyes remain closed as he refuses to utter  
a word.  
"So he didn't touch you."  
"Who didn't touch me...?"  
"...Bernhardt."  
"So Bernhardt is back?" Genma says eyes open looking directly past the two."  
"With flying colors." Kazuma responds still looking into nothing.  
"This is why you were being such a jerk?" Ayano says.  
"And what do you plan on doing about Bernhardt Kazuma?"  
"I don't know, but I do know he has to die." Kazuma responds to Genma.

**Ayano POV**

"I don't know, but I know he has to die..." Hearing Kazuma like this I am shaken in fear the reason I don't know why. His cold voice and matching expression is so much that he makes he repeatedly check the color of his  
eyes every second, to make sure he's still him. To make sure he's still sane...  
" Kazuma i'm alright you don't have to worry about him anymore."  
"Yeah I know I don't...Because no one worries about a dead man."  
"Kazuma we will worry about Bernhardt when the time come, just calm down okay?"  
"It'd be best if you calmed down and think rationally for once Kazuma." Hearing his father Kazuma starts to laugh...For a while.  
"And why should I listen to you Old man? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't give a shit about me when you disowned me so why give me opinions and alternatives now?"  
"And who do you think you talking to?" Genma reply's  
"Well apart from Ayano your the only one in the room, and I damn sure wasn't talking to her."  
"Kazuma stop." Stop trying to always fight your own father!"  
"Father?" "Ayano you must not get it, though you should." "Ayano I have no father!"  
"Kazuma you just shut up and calm down so we can talk about this!"  
"Whats to talk about we've talked about it before." After saying this he beings to take a leave,."Kazuma!" I shout. He then turns around looking directly into my eyes as my heart beat gains unrecognizable speed. His eyes are bloodshot  
red...again...  
"Kazuma whats wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?"- He then cuts himself off.  
"Alright i'll play along." He responds in that every so cold voice not giving a damn as to what he says, and expression, just as his voice...cold.  
"Nothing is wrong with me Ayano I am retaliating just as Kazuma Yagami does and has been doing throughout his life...  
"And i'm doing this simply because I want to. Is that a thorough enough answer for you little girl?" He then begins to turn around again...Done playing with him I summon Enraiha and proceed to hit him in his back but I  
am stopped by a barrier. A wind barrier.

**3rd Person**

Kazuma then turns around. And from this action Ayano is enraged and summons Enraiha, then finally thrusts her sword towards Kazuma. Just as she is about to hit him he assumes a shield and stops Ayano dead in her tracks.  
Leaving her dumbfounded looking into his swirly vortex like wind sheild. He then turns around with his blazing red eyes looking straight at Ayano. He then lifts his left arm (the closest to her) as a  
violent gust of black wind is bequeathed upon Ayano shattering Enraiha into a million pieces.

* * *

**That was a lot to take in and i'm the writer...Anyway i'll keep on with the writing as usual because I can't wait to see what happens**  
***Yawn% I'm getting tired i'll start writing the next chapter tomorrow. See you. -.- :b**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm really sorry for not updating for so long**

**Well anyway here's the chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

* * *

** How strong is the love?**

**Ayano**

"...How did he do that?" I say in my mind as Kazuma walks out not turning around once and slides the door closed.

"He broke Enraiha...How did he do that?"  
"How could he break Enraiha is he that strong?  
Genma at the sight of this is not surprised at all.  
"Kazuma is a contractor but he is still human how could he break a weapon given to us by the spirit king of fire...?" I ask  
"You are weak compare to Kazuma...He's strong, very strong."  
"But he's still human and Enraiha is a god weapon." I retort  
"You underestimated the power of your contactor." At hearing this I start to blush, then I shake my head and come to reality. "And so did I." "I was oblivious that he was capable of doing something like this.  
"And to top it off he didn't even activate his contract. How my good for nothing son could do something like this is beyond me."  
"Are we Kannagi's so inferior to this punk that he could just  
break our legendary weapon just like that! Genma says..."He's giving me reason to believe he never even showed us his true powers."  
I then turn my gaze back to my broken sword Enraiha, pieces everywhere. Then I hold my hand over the pieces and resummon it. Then in some seconds Enraiha resummons into my hand once again. But when I look at Enraiha I then turn it over and it says "wind spirits" in very dark ink very small.  
"What?" I say confused  
"What's wrong?" Genma says still sitting in the same place.  
Walking over to him I hand him Enraiha as he slowly examines it...  
"From the regular eye all one might see is words. But he has actually added wind properties to enraiha. He surely is smart. It isn't everyday you catch someone who can add an element to another one with such ease."  
"Usually you can only add properties to the same element and with a regular weapons not one of the gods."  
"How much Kazuma studied to learn this I don't know."Couldn't you do this to a wind god weapon cousin Genma?"

"No, to do this I must be fluent in the wind element."  
"But Kazuma can't use fire magic. Can he?"  
"You don't have to be able to use the element to be fluent in it. You have to study it very well for years."  
Cousin Genma then hands back Enraiha. Then gets up and leaves.  
Thinking, I always thought Kazuma was smart, but not this smart. His face then pops up into my head. And heat rises to my cheeks as I begin to shake my head again. Then I walk out just as the other two did while I dismiss Enraiha as it disappears with wind and fire.

**3rd Person**

"What the?" Ayano says surprised looking down at what used to be Enraiha.

**3rd Person** (**With Kazuma**)  
"So he just up and left that fast huh?"  
"Now ain't that a bitch?" Kazuma says coldly sitting on the roof of the Kannagi main house.  
"Here I can sense any presence I would like for the next 7 miles probably more, but he is nowhere to be found..."  
"Damn you Bernhardt..."  
"And then Ayano I know she'll try to stop me...I should've never upgraded that sword." "Her using it will make it harder than usual."  
"I guess it's my consequence for trying to keep her safe."

Ayano then enters her room and sits on her bed staring at Enraiha.  
"How could he break enraiha and add wind properties to it all at the same time?"  
Taking a deap breath Ayano Zones out looking out of her bedroom window.  
"I guess it is about to rain." Says Ayano.  
"The wind is also picking up too..."  
"Where in the world are you Kazuma?" Ayano says kind of angry. A blush then stained her cheeks.  
"Your 22 freakin' years old. Can't you act right for once...for me?" She says in a very low tone and looks down. Hearing this with his wind Kazuma gets even more angered clenching his fist after hearing Ayano...  
"just once for me." Ayano says to herself in that forlorn voice again unknowing of Kazuma hearing on the roof afar, (Kazuma is on the roof on the other side of the main house.) "Does this girl ever shut her damn mouth!?"Kazuma shouts and sends blades of wind out in every direction now standing up with clenched fists.  
"Everythings always screwed up for me..." Kazuma says with a smile on his face.  
"My so called family."  
"My lover, dead."  
"Me..." Kazuma says coldly. And her, she's making me care again...  
"I'm not meant to love, or care. I'm meant to kill, you hear me Bernhardt!? "I'm meant to kill, i'm equipped to kill you!" Kazuma summons a large tornado far from the Kannagi Estate. Rain then begins to pat against his head. Noticing this he turns his face skyward as he looks up into the air, rain now patting against his face as he lets his blazing red eyes gaze up to the heavens... He then sits back down. Kazuma in a frenzy of utter confusion and anger forgets how to feel and no longer guiding his tornado as he lets it run freely destroying everything in it's path. Genma my father, would like me better of dead...Hell I know he'd love to kill me himself... And my mother... Kazuma then smirks. "I know she hates me even in death. He then begins to laugh into the sky.

Ayano then picks her head up from her thinking and looks outside to a tragedy. Roaring wind attacking everywhere and a tornado on a rampage.  
"What's happening?" says Ayano and gets up in an instant.  
"Kazuma!" Ayano shouts in a concerned tone and runs out of her room seeking the closest exit...

As Ayano runs outside she immediately sense's Kazuma on top of the other side of the main house.  
Looking at him she get worried as he is oblivious to her though she knew he sensed her way before she could him. He is just looking into the air and laughs every now and then...  
"Kazuma?" Ayano says shyly  
Hearing Ayano He glares at her coldly.  
"Strike one." he quietly whispers as the wind picks up even more...  
"What do you Want Ayano?"  
"Can you stop this and stop acting like a jerk!"  
"Yes I can but I will not, now I would love it if you would get out of my face." Kazuma say exactly after Ayano asks.  
"Kazuma stop this right now!" Ayano shouts and summons Enraiha.  
"Just who the hell do you think your talking to little girl? Because it damn sure it ain't me." He says and jumps off of the house. Kazuma then walks right in front of the frightened Ayano. He then looks at Ayano's hand which is holding Enraiha. Then he smiles.  
"What do you plan on doing with that? Getting it broken again...?" He then looks back at Ayano with his serious expression.  
"As I told you before anytime you think you can handle it you've got an open invitation." Ayano then dismisses Enraiha knowing that it will be of no help against Kazuma right now.  
"I don't want to fight you Kazuma.. Can you just stop?"  
"You're not Ayano then. Ayano would never miss a chance to fight me..." Kazuma then smiles, not those cocky smiles he usually gives...

**3rd Person**

"I guess your going soft." He then walks past her leaving Ayano dumbfounded until she grabs his arm.  
"Strike two." He says turning around and glaring at her once more, as another tornado forms dancing with other.  
"Kazuma can you think for once you're killing people please stop." Ayano says a blush staining her cheeks and with watery eyes.  
"Strike three" You're wasting my time he says with that same glare and cold tone. Lighting then ignites the sky as the sound of a rambunctious thunder also screams out.  
"No Kazuma please stop." Ayano says totally powerless of what is happening. Both tornadoes disappear as a gigantic hurricane takes the place of the two. Cries of many fill the air with many items being thrown everywhere.  
"You...you need help Kazuma this isn't you."  
"Is that so?"  
"This isn't me Ayano?"  
"How the hell would you know if it isn't?  
"Did you know me the four years I was casted aside?"  
"Did you know me when I first received my powers...  
"What you don't want to speak anymore Princess!? Kazuma shouts.  
"No I didn't know you then, but I know you now!"  
"And please do tell me what that means to me!" Kazuma says still with no emotion in his tone.  
"It means that I love you Kazuma Yagami!"  
Kazuma turns around beginning to walk away. "Kazuma what more do you want I confessed to you what more could you want? My..My body? I'll...I'll-  
Kazuma then turns back around to me. "What I want is Bernhardt dead, and for you to stop loving me." Kazuma says still with that cold voice.  
"As much as I want to, as much as I wanted to on countless nights, as much as I wanted to when I saw you with other women, I couldn't, even if I wanted to. I love you Kazuma, and only you." Tears then begin to fall down my cheeks. "Kazuma please stop."

**3rd Person**

Looking at Ayano's tear streaked face and hearing her pleading words Kazuma's heart pumps back to life and so is his Emotion.

**Ayano**  
I then shyly and lightly clench his jacket collar in my hands. Then I access my toes and look into his raging cold eyes that stare right back at me. "Stupid Kazuma." I say looking downward. Then I place a hand on his cheek and close my eyes tightly proceeding to kiss him.  
"Really ayano? I guess I do love you more than you love me." I then instantaneously look up at him to see him smiling warmly at me and all the wind gone.

**Kazuma**

As I look down at Ayano her watery eyes look up at me surprised and a blush stained her cheeks. She then looks back down. "You trying to hide from me princess?" "I can't have that now can I." I then pick her head back up while she glare at me with the blush still on her cheeks.  
"Ayano, the many days I was with other women, the many days I made you want to, and the countless nights I made you go through, and when I told you not to, you, still loved me Princess."  
"Thank you, Ayano."

**3rd Person**

Looking at Kazuma's smile Ayano is somehow overwhelmed with nervousness and anger...  
"What makes you think you can even talk to me!?" Ayano says.  
"Look at what you did!" Ayano says refering to the city (which isn't really that destroyed though it was just a hurricane around) in a very serious tone look straight into Kazuma's eyes.  
"Umm because i'm a jerk who screws everything up." Kazuma says really fast with a wide smile on his face. Ayano then glares at Kazuma. "You being an idiot dosen't make up for it this time you inconsiderate jerk.  
"It won't?"  
"NO IT WON'T!" Ayano shouts. Kazuma then smiles again thinking "I might as well start teasing her it'll change the subject and i'm bored out of my mind again." Kazuma then smiles again. "Not to mention I just want to. Kazuma thinks to himself. Kazuma ignoring Ayano's continuous ranting leans in and kisses her on the cheek.  
Ayano taken aback by this action blushes a deep scarlet and holds her left cheek (The on Kazuma kisses)  
"Why did you do that you pervert."  
Kazuma smiles that trademark smile of his, somewhat amused at Ayano's reaction as always.  
"Well because you'll eventually be my wife Princess." Kazuma says smiling again  
Ayano's blush then gets even deeper as she shouts.  
"No I won't!  
Kazuma then smiles that teasing smile still amused by Ayano's reaction.  
"This is one of the reasons why I feel in love with her." Kazuma thinking to himself and smiling at Ayano as he takes a step closer to the blushing Ayano whereas, she takes a step backward not wanting to be near him at the time.  
"Get away from me." Ayano says still backing away until her back hits a tree stopping her from stepping back anymore. Kazuma then leans closer to Ayano but is temporarily held at bay by her arms, struggling to keep him away. Her hands then falter as kazuma steps closer to her overpowering her but not not at all hurting her. "Kazuma stop!"Ayano says with her forehead against Kazuma's collarbone. Kazuma smiles sweetly look at the top of Ayano's head. "You crying Princess?" Kazuma says teasing.  
"No i'm not crying you idiot" She responds in complete and utter anger then tries to push Kazuma again.  
"Then look at me." Kazuma says still smiling and lifts Ayano's chin making her look at him. Then moving her face she shouts "Leave me alone." And tries to push Kazuma back even more looking straight into his eyes.  
Kazuma then smiles down at Ayano making her blush again, an unsure expression written across her face as Kazuma leans in a kisses her.

**Ayano**

Locking his lips with mine I try to push him back... Until I slowly let him kiss me. Then I shyly for no reason at all begin to run my fingers through his hair which is very soft though I thought it wouldn't. As he kisses me he continuously smiles against it, teasing me during a kiss. And from just a kiss the pleasure makes me slump down on the tree about two inches moaning lightly along the way, as Kazuma smiles against the kiss again.

"Shut up." I moan against the of why I said shut up if he wasn't talking...He's just so frustrating He then caresses my cheek and puts his other hand on my chin holding my chin up just in case the passion and pleasure it too much for me. "Stop."I whisper moaning against the kiss again. He then stops and looks into my eyes with that trademark smile of his.  
"What is it?" He ask smiling. In a frenzy of emotion I just stare at him, knowing of the blush on my cheeks, as this jerk kisses me again as a gasp escapes my lips. And when I do he creeps his tongue into my mouth and does as he wishes.  
"You pervert." I say in my head. As he continues to kiss me I slump down another inch moaning as he comes right down with me, still kissing me...Until he reluctantly break the kiss looking into my eyes which makes me redirect my gaze lower avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Kazuma d...don't kiss me like that!?" I shout  
"Why not Princess, you seemed to like it."  
Getting angrier from his stupid comment I blushing even more. "N-No I didn't." I respond.

**Kazuma**

Looking at her blushing face I begin to smile even more.  
"Alright Ms. Kannagi lets go." I respond and pick her up bridal style.  
"Kazuma! what are you doing." she yells squirming in my hands. But I just keep walking smiling and unresponsive.  
"Kazuma!" she yells again with her eyes shut tightly blushing intensively, but I know she isn't really mad.

* * *

**Well that took me a while, see you guys later **

**Oh and as always review :)**


End file.
